


wait for me in the deep blue

by zesteria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, main left to reader, this was a prompt surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesteria/pseuds/zesteria
Summary: You should be dead.Your lungs should’ve been filled up with water, your body floating dead and lifeless.You shouldn’t be standing at the bottom of the pool, breathing.





	

You should be dead.

Your lungs should’ve been filled up with water, your body floating dead and lifeless.

You shouldn’t be standing at the bottom of the pool, _breathing._

Your breathing speeds up, sending bubbles to rise around you. You feel yourself start to shake despite the lukewarm temperature of the water you currently stand in ( _where you’re breathing._ ) You didn’t want this. You wanted to disappear into the darkness of the water, where you could block out the sounds of the world that left you behind, of the world that shunned you.

Your brain, which had just been a jumble of thoughts before, starts to chart the same word, a word that can’t do anything, that won’t make your heart stop, that won’t let you inhale water and let it wash you away.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-_

There’s a light. It shines through the surface of the water and onto your face. You stop breathing and watch it, fear rising from the tile floor where your feet are planted. The light sweeps over you before disappearing, only to be replaced with the sound of splashing water farther down the pool.

You turn to look for the source of the sound and see a hand reaching for you. It grabs your arm and pulls you toward the surface, where you find a concerned face staring at you. You recognize the face, and quickly realize she’s about to cry.

“What the hell was that?” She demands and starts dragging you towards the pool stairs. You gasp out a noise; because your lungs hurt, because you don’t know what to say, because you should’ve drowned-

Your thoughts are stopped by the feeling of brick against your legs. Your clothes are sopping wet, and you’re shivering, though you aren’t sure if it’s from the air on your skin. You stare at the brick of the poolside and feel empty and numb.

She sits down next to you and watches you for a moment before placing her hand on your shoulder. You feel her hesitance before she retracts her hand and lets out a sigh.

“Look,” she starts, “I don’t know what is wrong and I don’t know _why_ you would do something as foolish as trying to drown but…” Her words slowly trail off and turn into hiccups, and she places her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry.” It’s all you can manage to get out before you can feel your throat getting clogged up and tears prick at your eyes.

“No, no, no. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She sobs softly and reaches out for your hand and you let her. Her hand is soft and warm against your clammy and pale one, and she interlaces your fingers.

She gives your hand a squeeze and you hear a sob leave your throat and you grip her hand like it’s the one solace on earth. She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it a moment later.

“Sorry, I don’t know how to handle this.” She whispers and it makes you feel worse because _you_ caused this and she doesn’t deserve to be upset.

“I can breathe underwater.” It slips out of your mouth and you immediately feel every part of your being curling in on itself and dying.

_That was so_ stupid _. God she’ll hate me and think I’m weird._

A dry laugh escapes her mouth and she looks at you incredulously. She has turned to face you and her warm hand leaves yours. Her eyes search for meaning in your words and you have no follow up to explain what you mean so you just sit in silence.

“What does that mean?” You look away and stare at the pool’s surface. A weak shrug is all you give in response and you can feel her confusion but do nothing to cede it.

Out of the corner of your eyes you can see her nod and she stands up. She reaches over and gently pulls you up as well and starts to walk towards the pool gate. You sway on your feet for a moment before shuffling after her. She stands by the now open pool gate and gestures for you to walk through.

Once you’ve gotten through she quietly closes the gate and rests her hand on your shoulder. She guides you away from the pool and down the street. You can’t find anywhere to look; ahead seems to foreboding and you can’t bring yourself to look at her. You resolve to close your eyes and let her steer you.

“I’m going to take to my house, if that’s okay?” she softly asks. You nod in response; your house is too stifling, too quiet, too bland.

 _

When you reach her front door, you hear her keys jingling and she opens the door. The smell of vanilla and sage washes over you and you feel yourself relax at the smell. She leads you to her couch and sets you down, where you open your eyes and watch her back away from you and walk toward her kitchen. You look around her house, her portraits of Beethoven, Bach, and Chopin you know she hangs when she needs inspiration. You look at her coffee table, cluttered with empty mugs and discarded music sheets that no longer have a place in the organized chaos of her house. You hear a sharp whistling from the kitchen before she appears back in your vision with a mug in one hand and a teapot in the other.

“It’ll take a bit to steep, but it’s chamomile,” She explains as she sets the mug in front of you. She sits down on the other side of the couch and smiles weakly at you. You glance away and focus on the piano crowding the far wall of the room.

“Kaede,” you start and she snaps to attention, “I just... God, I don’t even know. I’m sorry?” you don’t know how else to explain yourself, but it was apparently enough for her. She scoots closer to you and wraps her arms around you.

You feel her burying her face into your side and barely hear her whisper “Don’t apologize, you deserve to be here more than anyone”

Her face is wet with tears when she looks back up at you, and you feel your heart stop.

_She doesn’t deserve to feel upset, it’s your own fault, not hers. She doesn’t need you here to make her feel sad and cry._

As you wallow in your own self-deprecation, she reaches up and strokes your face. Her hands are cool and calming against your face and she starts to trace circles around your cheeks and eyes. She stops at your lips and she lowers her hand.

“Just sleep here for today, okay? We’ll worry about tomorrow when it comes.” She suggests hopefully, and you don’t have the heart to turn her down, despite the fact it’s likely long past midnight.

It vaguely occurs to you that you hadn’t changed your clothes, and neither has she, but it doesn’t matter as you lean against her. You close your eyes and listen to her breathing and take in her scent of vanilla, now mixed with chlorine, and fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was originally a prompt: "You were born with the ability to breathe underwater. However, you have no knowledge of this ability until one fateful day."
> 
> but i needed to vent so whoops
> 
> yeah so really you can interpret the main as whoever you want i didn't intend for it to be a reader thing   
> *like i imagined saihara but you do you*
> 
> also shoutout to my friend who provided me with what Kaede would smell like


End file.
